Princess Mononoke II: Rise of the Deer Girl
by InochiKusakabe
Summary: This story takes place two weeks after Shishigami's death. San and Ashitaka meet Inochi, a girl who was raised by deer. Note: This is my first story.I do not own any of Princess Mononoke.Plz R&R.Thx! K plus For some violence. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Princess

Mononoke II:

_Rise of the Deer Girl_

_Chapter 1:_

_San and Ashitaka meet Inochi_

The night was still and dark. San sat on the edge of her stone den, crying, awaiting Ashitaka's return to the forest. Her two brothers, Nero and Dante, padded up to San, quiet as the night its self. They sat on either side of her, licking the tears off her face. "_What is bothering you, San?"_ Dante asked, puzzled, but concerned. _"Is it that human boy you keep going on about?"_

Dante's deep, growling voice soothed San. *sniff * "No, it's just that these stone walls carry too many memories for me to bear." The younger one, Nero, laid down next to San, sighing loudly. _"Where __is__ he anyway?"_ Nero shuffled restlessly. _"San, you've been siting there for hours, and there is still much of_ _the forest to be taken care of!" _Dante said _"Besides, me and Nero aren't meant for sitting around, look at us!" _Nero nodded his head. The three of them sat for a moment. Then, Nero and Dante told San they were going to try to haul some trees away from what was left of the Sishi Gami's pool.

Now San was alone. About an hour or so later, a rustle greeted her.

And there was Ashitaka. Accompanied by (as always), by Yakul, Ashitaka's always loyal red elk and best friend. "Ashitaka!" San said, as she rushed down the rocky but only way down from her den. San felt so warm and happy inside, she thought she might burst. "San!" Ashitaka called back. He looked just as happy as San. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you earlier, were are your brothers?"

"They're at the Sishi Gami's pond, want to go find them?" Ashitaka agreed. "Sure, want to ride on Yakul?" San was delighted. The two of them hadn't rode on Yakul since the second time they met. "Lets go!"

* * *

Yakul stopped arruptly. San was surprised. Even though the forest was terribly damaged, Yakul knew the way to the Sishi Gami's pool by heart. He seemed to be focusing on the top of a small cliff. San and Ashitaka didn't have to wait long to find out why. A deer, with three-point curved antlers, slowly walked into view. On his back, a young girl, about 10 years of age was sitting there. She was wearing clothes much like Sans. She even had a wolf-fur cloak. "San, do you have anything to do with this?" Ashitaka asked in awe. "Only the clothes..." San said

*_**FLASH BACK***_

San, Nero, and Dante, were mourning they're

(now head-less)mother, Moro. Suddenly, San

saw something move in the water. _"Probably a_

_ghost-fish." _Nero said, not taking his eyes off

Moro. A loud sizzle made all three of them look

up. It was the Fire Gami. He had taken the shape

of a boar, and he looked furious. He looked at

San and her brothers for a moment, then charged

What Nero called a _"ghost fish"_ wasn't even a

fish. It was a girl. Naked, the girl sprang from the

water. The droplets she made landed on the Fire

Gami, causing him to screech in pain. The girl

landed on her feet and whistled. Then, a deer came

through the trees, jumped in the pool, jumped out,

and sailed right over the Fire God. More droplets

fell on the gami, and he screeched even louder, this

distraction gave the girl enough time to start hurling

stones at the Fire Gami. This was too much for him,

so he started storming off back to were he came from

The girl looked at San, then took her deer and rode

into the tangled mass of trees

*_**END OF FLASH BACK***_

San remembered she had left the clothes out for the girl three weeks later. "San, look!"  
Ashitaka said. The girl had only three differences in her clothing. The clay mask on the wolf-fur coat resembled the Sishi Gami's face. And instead of wolf ears, the ears on the coat resembled a pair of deer's ears. And, two two-point curved antlers made also from clay, stuck out, one behind each ear. The two scanned the forest.  
Then, the deer's eyes snapped forward on something, and the stench of invaders rose into the air. The girl seemed aware of this, and pulled out a whistle. She blew, and a deer call came out. Then, the girl did an amazing thing.  
First, she hung to the side of the deer, putting one a foot on it's back, a foot above the shoulder, and hung on one of the deers antlers. Then, after four or five deer appeared, she tapped the heel of the foot closest to the deer's shoulder,and the deer took off, the little group following behind. Then, the deer jumped off the cliff. While he fell through the air, the girl grabbed both antlers, swung her feet around so they were both on her deer's back. Then, she climbed onto the deer's antlers. The deer didn't seem to notice. He landed hard on a ledge, then jumped again.  
The girl was still miraculously on the deer's antlers. Her cloak and skirt billowed backward as they met the wind. It was then San noticed the girl's weapons were a bow, fifteen arrows, and a dagger just like San's. (San had given the dagger along with the clothes). Even though San knew the weapons the girl was carrying, she didn't know why she had them with her. San soon found out. When the girl landed, a group of twenty samurai warriors appeared.  
When they appeared, the girl drew her bow and arrow, and shot. The arrow harmlessly skidded of one of the samurai's helmets, and one of them shot an iron-made gun at the girl. It missed by inches, and her little army kicked in. They started attacking the samurai, but many were dead within the hour.  
It was only the girl and her deer left now, and they appeared to beginning to tire. The two were fighting off a warrior who had lunged onto the deer's back, when a gun shot, and hit the deer in the leg. He collapsed, and the warrior went back to his remaining group of five. The girl rolled away, unharmed. When she stopped, she stood on her hands and knees. Tears dropped out of the mask's eye- holes.  
The samurai sneered, it appeared that the girl had given up. How wrong they were. After a minute, the girls head snapped up, and she charged, the muffled cry of anger escaped her mask. As she charged, the girl whipped out her dagger. San wasn't sure what happened, but the closest samurai warrior collapsed before the young girl.  
Another came behind him, but the girl was too quick. Two feet and one hand on the ground, she finished the warrior off in one movement. She jumped into the air, and while she jumped, she tore out the late samurai's sword out of it's belt. When in the air, the girl did a little twirl, stretching out her arm with the sword. The sword met the warrior, and like his friend collapsed. The girl ran and started to climb a nearby tree, witch stood about five feet fro Ashitaka and San. When she reached a sturdy limb, the girl drew her bow and arrow, and shot one of the remaining warriors in the temples. Then she drew her dagger, and jumped, clearly aiming for the last samurai. But, the man pulled out his gun, and shot her in the chest, then ran away. The girl landed on the ground and rolled to her side. Ashitaka ran to help her,before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2: Inochi

_Chapter Two:_

_Inochi _

_(or,A Deer,Love,and Eclipse)_

"Are you alright?" Ashitaka asked, shaking the girl. "What is your name?" The girl slowly lifted her head. "Hakara itsu nan Inochi." The girl said weakly. "I'm sorry, I don't under stand what you are say-" "She said 'My name is Inochi'," San said. "She must be from the Deer Tribe, they're the only tribe with their own language." The girl reached out her hand towards her deer. "Takua...". "Now what is she saying?" Ashitaka asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like, it's obviously the name of that deer." San said, her gaze piercing into the girl. The deer obediently walked over to his master, he kept his wounded leg tucked up, and coped with it much like he never even had a fourth leg.

When he got to the girl, he bent down his head and scooped up the girl in his antlers. He took one last look at Ashitaka, San, and Yakul. It was then San and Ashitaka noticed the girl was unconscious. The deer started running off, the girl bouncing limply in his antlers. "Wait, we can't let let them run off, both of them have been shot, and both of them are bleeding badly." San said. Not like she had to convince anyone, Yakul had already started running after them.

* * *

"Yakul, slow down!" Ashitaka said, pulling hard on the reins. Yakul had run all the way up the small cliff, witch turned up to be a small canyon, and "Takua" was already on the other side. Yakul jumped, and (luckily) made it to the other side. After chasing Takua for a while, San finally realized where they were going. Moro had showed her and her brothers this route to the_Sishi Gami's Pool_ if all other routes were either destroyed or invaded by humans. Then Yakul stopped, panting. Takua ran, turned a corner and disappeared. Yakul must have been tired, he stood there for a long, long, time. Neither Ashitaka nor San noticed. They were too busy discussing what happened.

They were in the middle of their conversation, when Nero and Dante ran up to them, as tired as Yakul. "_San! A strange girl and a deer turned up by the pool. They smelled of guns, samurai, that elk, and you two, we thought you two were in trouble._ "Are they alright?" Ashitaka asked. _"The girl was already unconscious by the time they showed up, and the deer collapsed" _Nero said. "We saw them too, she- erm, the girl fought off the samurai, and we were-, San started" " _Couldn't __possibly __know who they're talking about." _Yakul said bitterly. "Yakul, enough! anyways, we were watching her." _"Well, look at that! Another eclipse!" _Dante said. "Can't be, our that would be the third this week." Ashitaka argued. "Anyway, is we want to help "Inochi" we should get moving". Yakul started off, Nero and Dante followed.

When they got to the Sishi Gami's Pool, Takua was laying down, Inochi propped up against his side, holding his face in her hands.

"She must really love him." _"Actually, I think he's the last one she has."_ Nero said. _"I actually feel a little- look!"_ Where Takua had been a minute before, was a big wavering light. "Where's Inochi?" San asked, 's face appeared in the middle of the light. Her hair blew forward, blocking most of it. The light shrank, and finally disappeared. San gasped and Dante growled. Where Takua was five minutes ago, a handsome, young man of fifteen, was sitting, holding Inochi in his arms. He had long, wispy, cream-blond hair. He had a scarf, much like Gonza's. He had a navy-blue shirt, and violet-purple pants. His eyes were sea-green, and they flashed happily as he looked up at San, Ashitaka, Yakul, Nero and Dante. "Do not worry, I mean no harm, when Inochi wakes up, I shall explain everything.


	3. Chapter 3: Takua's Secrets

_Chapter Three:_

_Takua's Secrets_

Inochi stirred. "Ah, you are awake." Takua said. "Hold on a moment, that bullet wound looks painful. Takua put his had on Inochi's chest, and the area around it began to glow. The blood from the wound started drawing backward, and soon, all traces of blood slipped beneath Takua's hand. After a minute or so, Takua lifted his hand, and the only trace of the bullet wound was the blood on Takua's hand, witch disappeared quickly. "You don't mind if I explain a little bit to these people, do you?" he asked Inochi. Inochi shook her head, then opened her eyes, they're chestnut iris's shimmered. "Takua, you've changed back." she said. "Yes, I have Inochi. Now, you need to rest." Inochi did not argue. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

"Now, as I was saying, I shall explain. I met Inochi when she was six, her whole clan, the Yusuke Clan, had been destroyed by the Bukkorosu tribe. That tribe is a wolf tribe, and the wolf tribe's prince look a lot like you, San. The Yusuke tribe were all were killed, except her. She found me on her way to get revenge, I was traveling at the time. We tried to chase them down, but, they settled near here, and got many samurai warriors on their side. Inochi and I traveled, but Inochi would not rest until Alta was dead. Alta is the Wolf-Princes name. We broke the gates, and Inochi tried to attack Alta. For punishment, he put a curse on me, I would be a deer, until an eclipse. He explained to me that the curse would stay on me forever, then, he sent guards to chase us out, and sent constant samurai after us. Now, to this day, samurai keep blocking us from Alta. And, to explain the recent eclipses, Inochi has been making the eclipses so I could change back more often. I hope this explains enough." Takua said. Then, he looked up, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Hey, where did San go?"


	4. Chapter 4: Were San Went

_Chapter four:_

_Were San Went_

San tore through the trees. Was there really a tribe called Death, and Killing? Was it really near _this_ forest? San tripped over a root, and landed in a small clump of bushes. She hit something hard. Groaning, San crawled out from under the bushes. San found herself on a stone platform she had never seen before. She was surprised to see a small village. It was surrounded by 100-foot-long logs. Their sharpened edges supported a cloud of darkness. A black wolf emerged from the front gates, his golden eyes fully visible from were San was. A boy, about the same age as San, was on his back. The boy was wearing a black wolf-fur cloak, and had his wolf's eyes. Other than that, the only other thing San could could see him wearing a small, silver crown, with a sapphire diamond on the forehead area. "That's him, in case you didn't know" a voice said. San jumped, surprised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Takua said. Inochi appeared behind him, her eyes clouded over with hatred. "Takua, inotsu cuda nan hudu? She asked. "Yes, you can speak to her in English, she's on our side." Takua answered back. Inochi looked down, onto the log surrounded, darkness -clouded village.

"Can I?" she asked. "Go right ahead, I don't care. I want to explain a little more to San." Inochi drew her bow and arrow, aimed, and shot. It landed about a foot away from Alta. He looked at the arrow, then looked up at the platform. When he saw San, his pale, skinny face lit up in a smile. Inochi wasn't paying attention, she was busy with throwing random, small things at Alta (like twigs and rocks, for instance.) San was getting unconformable. Luckily for her, Inochi's raining of random things made Alta look away. "Before I start, I want to apologize for the mix-up. When I'm a deer, I'm color-blind, you and Alta look a lot alike in black- and white. Anyway, I'm afraid I didn't explain everything. After I had the deer-curse put on me, Inochi started riding me (by my insisting). We would wander around, but we called it traveling. One day, we were wandering around, when we stumbled upon the Deer Tribe's territory. The Deer Tribe's leader, Ennichi Wan, accepted us to her tribe as if we were her long-lost children. But then, the Bukkorosu tribe came, and started hunting the Deer Tribe. Ennichi Wan sent me and Inochi to find a safe haven for her tribe, and if all else fails, defend the tribe. We did find a safe place, and went back to tell the remaining deer tribe. But when we arrived, the area was deserted. So, me and Inochi traveled, chasing after Alta. And, then, that was were the whole previous story came in.

" A large group of glimmering, moving pieces of black armor walked out of the village, and marched to the forest. San looked over at them, then looked at Takua, just in time to see his eyes change back from deep blue to the casual sea green. "Yes, those are samurai," he said "Inochi, that's enough!" Takua raised his hand, and made a sweeping motion with it. All the things Inochi was planning to throw floated up, and flew in the other direction. San watched them go, then looked back at Takua. He looked at the surprise on her face, and his eyes changed back to deep blue. "No San, I'm not a magician, I just know some magic, and yes, I can read your thoughts." His eyes turned back to their normal color. "You... you can read minds?" San asked. "Not intentionally, It's just a habit." Takua answered. Then, said "Oh, come on Inochi! Can't you just wait a minute?" He looked back at San. "I've got to go help Inochi with those samurai. Oh, one more thing, San, be careful! Now that Alta knows you're here, there's no telling what he'll do!" And with that, Takua ran off.


	5. Chapter 5: Captured Prisoner

_Chapter Five:_

_Captured Prisoner_

_*Later*_

Ashitaka flopped down next to San. "(sigh.) Well, I think I've had enough excitement for today, don't you?" "Hmm... sure." San said thinking of what Takua said. _Now that Alta knows you're here, there's no telling what he'll do! _

"Were are Inochi and Takua staying?" She asked.

"By Sishigami's pool."

"Do they have any shelter?"

"They said that they would build whatever they can tomorrow. Oh, wait a minute," Ashitaka said, sitting up. "I've got to tell Eboshi I'll be gone for a while, because I don't think Inochi is going to win her war with only Takua by her side. I'll go tell her now, and spend the night there."

San growled quietly. San, It's not like I want to stay there, but, I'm too tired to do much traveling tonight. He kissed San lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

San nodded. "Okay then. Come on Yakul, we're going back to Iron Town. Goodnight San, I love you, I'll see you soon!" Yakul took a step backward, then galloped off. And yet again, San was alone.

*****

"_Good, Queen San, you're awake". _A voice said.

San sat up, looking around. Who said that? Was it Nero, or Dante? Because it sure sounded like them. San looked at both of them. Both of them were resting against the stone wall, one on top of each other. If not them, who? Then, San saw a flash of gold. And there, standing in the doorway, was the wolf San saw earlier. The wolf from the** Bukkorosu** tribe.

San took a step back, towards her brothers. The wolf growled. _"That would be__ very __ unwise"_ He said. San paused, then climbed onto his back. "_Good, now don't make a sound and nothing is going to happen," _the wolf said. He padded down the ledge, San on his back. They were almost into the Kodama's new shelter, when San finally figured out what was going on. She was being kidnapped! But she dared not move, for there was something unsettling about this wolf, whom was muttering something about a wedding. The Kodama faded in and out of sight.

Whenever San caught a glimpse of their faces, they were either scared (because of the gigantic wolf) or happy (because of San). When the two finally reached the Bukkorosu Tribe's gates, Alta was standing there, smiling (witch made San want to run away).

"Well done, Dorei, I shall reward you greatly." Then he looked at San. "Hello Queen San, I have been awaiting your return."


	6. Chapter 6: Back at Iron Town

_Chapter Six:_

_Back in Iron Town_

"He did what?" Toki asked, surprised.

"Exactly what I said, Takua changed into a human." Ashitaka replied, yawning.

"I swear that forest gets stranger every day, with all those gods and demons, don't you think Kohroku?" Toki asked her husband, whom was snoozing in a corner. "Zzz....What? Oh.. I agree with Ashitaka...zzz..."

Toki looked at Kohroku "Ugh, your such a big dope!"

Ashitaka chuckled,Toki made these remarks to her husband daily. Kohroku looked at her, weary of her wrath. "I got you a new komono dear, it should be laying on your cot."

It came anyway. Toki put her hands on her hips.

"You got me a komono? Just a komono? Did you hear what Kio's husband bought her last week? A fine gold ring!"

Ashitaka yawned, finally aware of how tired he really was. He laid down on his cot, as the sounds of Toki and Kohroku arguing in the distance faded away.


	7. Chapter 7: Returnig to the Forest

_**Chapter Seven:**_

___Leaving Iron Town, Entering the Forest_

Ashitaka woke to a cool breeze coming from the window above his head. He stretched, yawned, and silently crept out of the shelter.

"_It's so quiet in the morning." _Ashitaka thought to himself. _"I wonder if anyone is awake yet." _He was so deep in thought, he almost ran into Yakul (who spent the night tied to a post near the cattle). The elk shook the dew of his coat with a snort, then waited patiently for Ashitaka to untie him.

Ashitaka was almost out of the gates when someone said "And what are _you_ doing at this early hour, Ashitaka?" He looked around. Lady Eboshi was standing beside him. In her right hand she held a bowl of rice, and in her nonexistent left arm she held nothing.

"Good day to you." Ashitaka replied. Then he had an idea. "You-you haven't seen a girl pass by here, have you?" (He was wondering if Eboshi knows anything about Inochi)

Eboshi looked at him. Then to Ashitaka's surprise, she replied "Yes, I have. My advise to you, don't provoke her. She knows much more about fighting than it seems. Have a safe trip, Ashitaka." Ashitaka rode into the forest in a few minutes time, and it felt as if he was racing time itself when something went crashing ahead of him. Dead leaves flew everywhere, and a few small kodama fell from their spot in the fallen trees. Ashitaka froze as something white and furry stood, shook itself, and growled. His first thought was a wolf, but as the leaves settled, he realized was it was a person.

Inochi shook herself, growled a little, then walked away without noticing Ashitaka. Takua followed. There was a moments silence, then a loud crash, and then a series of loud 'Kuruhujii!'s

Alarmed, Ashitaka followed the sound. It didn't take him long to find the problem. Inochi, who was being closely followed by Takua, had run into a tree. Close behind, Takua ran into Inochi, gabbing her back with his antlers. Inochi, rubbing her back, looked at Takua. "_That_ is why!" Then she turned, pulled her mask over her face, and ran away, Takua followed. Ashitaka watched them go, then heard a groan behind him.

And that was when he saw San.


	8. Chapter 8: The NIght and it's Sorrows

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**The Night and it's Sorrow**_

Her face was empty, and the rest of her didn't seem to quite be there. Ashitaka looked at the young woman standing before him, confused.

"San…" He said, walking over to her. "San, what happened to you?" He looked straight into her eyes.

San yawned in reply. "Nothings wrong, I'm just…."

She trailed off, almost saying "troubled", which would of lead torevealing Dorei and Alta and everything else.

"…..Nothings wrong, I'm just…tired."

"Then rest if you need to."

San did not argue.

"_Your day is over, Queen San."_

It was nighttime now. San stared at the black wolf, Dorei, with unbelieving eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked the wolf, knowing the answer. The wolf looked at her, annoyed.

"_Last night, I brought you to King Alta-Chan. He sent you back-giving you one day to gather your belongings. He even told you I would come back to bring you to him once more! Don't you remember?"_

The wolf finished talking, and looked at San, his gold eyes glinting._ "And don't try anything stupid-like yesterday!"_ San sighed. There was no way out of it. She slowly got on the wolf's back as her wolf-fur cloak banged against her back gently. _The cloak!_ San thought. _What happens if the Bukkorosu Tribe takes my cloak as a threat?_ San paused, then took off her cloak. Then her crystal dagger came into mind. _What will they do if the find this? Will they harm Ashitaka?_ It wasn't worth the risk. "Wait, don't move.. I need to do something." San told Dorei. The black wolf growled in annoyance, but stayed.

After laying her cloak across Dorei's back, San took off the crystal dagger, and laid it right in the center of her cloak. She then rolled up the cloak. The mask and ears looked back at her. She hurriedly set the cloak down near the entrance of the cave.

"_Are you done yet?" _Dorei asked, flexing his shoulders.

San hesitated. This might be the last time she would ever see the forest again…

Something tightened in her stomach.

The last time she might ever see Nero and Dante…

The ball in her stomach knotted some more…

The last time she….

_No…_ _I'm not going to think that…_She thought as her insides curled into a ball.

"_Are you ready to leave?"_ Dorei's voice was threatening and impatient.

"…yes" San replied sadly_. _The black wolf started off, carrying San on his back.

In seconds, (as she thought), San was watching the mass of trees she called home grow smaller and smaller.

This was probably the last time she'd see them, San thought sadly to herself.

The last time….

(her stomach knotted again)

She would ever see….

Ashitaka


	9. Chapter 9: The Discovery

_Chapter Nine:_

_**The Discovery**_

"Takua…Takua…Wake up!"

Takua received a sharp poke and woke, looking around dazedly. "Wuzzgoinon?" The sun was low in the grey sky. The trees rustled as the gentle wind tussled their leafs. And there was Inochi, her eyes alive with an all too familiar rage.

"Get up." She said.

Her voice was cold.

Takua stood up immediately, and watched as Inochi held out her hand, where several black dog hairs were nestled in her palm.

"Do you know where I found these?"

Takua blinked. His brain was too sleepy to work right now…

"Where?"

"In the air."

"_Where_ in the air?"

"In front of a den."

Takua's stomach clenched. His brain seemed to be alert now. "W-what?"

"A den. A _stone_ den. A_ big stone _den, _high in the air!_"

Inochi now had her fists clenched. "What do they smell like?" Takua sniffed. "Onee?"

"Yes." She looked at him, then climbed onto his back.

"Let's go." Sighing, Takua left for the den at a brisk trot, the bright morning sun gleaming on his back.

"Ah, Inochi? I could use some help…" Ashitaka woke up to hear voices reverberating off the stone walls. He stared at the cold blue ceiling for a moment, then turned to San.

But she wasn't there.

Her bed of leafs was empty, but Ashitaka wasn't worried. No matter how much he tried, he could never wake up before her. So he got up, stretched, and walked outside. He looked around, squinting in the sun's bright light. "Heeeelllp meeee!"

Takua was stuck on one of the stone platforms a few feet away. Ashitaka turned his head to see a pale white hand rise over the ledge he was standing on, followed by an arm, followed by another arm, which was followed by a head-Inochi's head.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Ignore me then!" Takua shouted angrily as Inochi heaved herself onto the platform.

"Hello." Ashitaka said cheerily.

After receiving a dark look in reply, Ashitaka asked, "Have you seen San lately?"

"No, but I have an idea where she went."

Startled, Ashitaka looked at Inochi. He was surprised she responded, and in _English._

"Can you tell me?"

She walked past him. "Maybe. But if I'm right, you wouldn't want to know."

And then she picked up something dazzlingly bright. She held it by it's edge, held it in the air, and brought it down with a _woosh_. Ashitaka, realizing the bright object as San's cloak, watched as several black hairs rose into the air.

Siffing the air, Inochi raised the cloak again. This time, something dark and shiny landed with a clatter at Inochi's feet. Ashitaka's heart jumped into his throat as she held the crystal dagger up to the light, looked at it, and showed it to Ashitaka.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Dazed, Ashitaka only managed to croak "Where is she?"

Inochi looked at him for a moment, then turned and whistled to Takua. Once she had his attention, she said

"_Kieto, Bukkorosu homa-tsu sheildoh."*_

And with that, she lead Takua back down to land and vanished_ , _leaving Ashitaka alone.

*_ "Attack, Bukkorosu, as soon as moonrise."_


End file.
